


Boring Case Blues

by Madam_Fandom



Series: Bored Sherlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Explicit Sexual Content, Frustrated John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor John, Shameless Smut, Sherlock is bored, Simple Case, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fandom/pseuds/Madam_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are literally on a case. Too bad Sherlock is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring Case Blues

Sherlock and John stood over the body of a middle aged man. He had been dead approximately 2 days. Sherlock was half convinced that the bloke had killed himself on account of how deep in debt he was. His wife on the other hand didn’t buy it. Needless to say Sherlock Holmes was bored.

“Bored. Bored. Bored John!”

“Keep it down Sherlock! His wife is down the hall. It’s a tad bit insensitive don't you think?” Sherlock turned to John and smiled.

“No I don't think.” He took several steps towards John, crowding his space. “Kiss me.”

“Sherlock are you mad? His. Wife. Is. Down. The. Hall!” John hissed loudly.

Sherlock bent down and captured John’s lips.

John pushed Sherlock away, looking over his shoulder quickly. “Behave Sherlock.”

Sherlock pulled John against him by his coat. Holding him to him and leaned in for another kiss. “Sherlock cut it out. We are on a case.”

“Bored John.” Sherlock whispered against John’s lips. John allowed Sherlock to kiss him lightly. Suddenly Sherlock shoved him away from him and bent down like he was looking at something on the floor.

The wife of the man on the floor walked in, wiping her eyes and sniffling. “Is there anything I can get you? Anything I can do to help?” she asked between sobs.

“Um no.” Sherlock answered. Standing up he went to the woman, putting one arm around her shoulders and steered her out of the room. “Actually, you don’t need to see him like this.” Sherlock gave his fake frowny face. “As a matter of fact, why don't you go make yourself a nice cuppa and we’ll wrap up in here. Sherlock turned her around gently and then closed the door.

Crossing back over to John he said, “Now where were we?”

“We were examining this crime scene.”

“Don’t be dramatic John.” Sherlock was kissing on John’s neck.

“Sherlock, please stop. We, you have to foc-” A moan escaped John as Sherlock bit down on a particularly sensitive spot.

Sherlock placed a finger against John’s lips. “Shh.”

John begin to whisper. “We are not doing this here Sherlock.”

“John, you know what happens when I get bored. I become unmanageable as Mycroft likes to say.” Sherlock went back to kissing and biting along John’s neck, pushing his shirt aside to bite down hard on John’s shoulder. John’s knees shook and almost gave out. Sherlock backed him against the wall roughly shaking the pictures on a nearby shelf.

“Sherlock.” John gasped.

“Give me what I want John.” He begin to kiss John again while undoing his belt and trousers. John gave up on trying to stop Sherlock. He moaned against the taller man’s mouth. “Shh.” Sherlock admonished again.

He freed John’s semi hard dick from his pants. Stroking is lightly several times before dropping to his knees and taking John into his mouth.

John slapped his hands against the wall hard at the first feel of Sherlock’s hot, wet mouth on him. He let out another loud groan and said Sherlock’s name.

“Really John. Try to contain yourself do you want her coming b-”

There was a knock at the door. “Is everything okay in there?” The wife inquired.

Sherlock had went back to sucking John off, so John was left to answer her. “Yes ma’am. Everything’s...Oh God!”

“What? What is it?” The woman asked.

“Nothing. Nothing.” John said “Just saw a spider. I hate spiders. Everything is fine...ohhh…in here. Go and relax.”

The men listened as she walked back down the hall. John was fully erect now. Sherlock stood up still stroking John. Kissing the shorter man Sherlock undid his own belt and trousers. John reached his hand in Sherlock’s trousers, stroking his hardened length.

“Is this what you want Sherlock?”

Sherlock smiled at his blogger. “Not even close.” He turned John around abruptly, pulling his pants and trousers down, allowing them to pool around John’s ankles. He ran his hand up John’s thigh trailing his fingers over his exposed arse. Leaning into him Sherlock whispered, lovely in John’s ear. As Sherlock pulled back he smacked John on the arse and gave him a firm squeeze.

Sherlock maneuvered John so he was leaning over the back of the couch. Pulling out a small travel bottle of lube, he squeezed some between John’s cheeks. The coolness made John take in a sharp breath.

Sherlock massaged John’s entrance, slowly pushing his index finger in, twirling it, open John up for him. After a few moment Sherlock added another finger. Joan moaned out loud again. Sherlock covered John's mouth with his hand as he added yet another finger and rubbed against his prostate. John was moaning behind Sherlock's hand. Thrusting his hips back. Sherlock removed both hands. Sherlock guided his thick cock in between John’s cheeks hitting the entrance, he pushed.

“Sher-” Sherlock covered John’ mouth again.

“You’re always so verbal when I take you John. I love it. But I really need for you to be quiet.” keeping one hand over John’s mouth he took his other and gripped John by the hips and thrust in.

Sherlock let a low moan. Whispering in John’s ear. “Damn you feel so good John. I love being inside you.” Sherlock burried his face against John’s neck as he thrust repeatedly into him. Sucking on his neck. John was getting so loud behind Sherlock’s hand it didn’t sound like his mouth was covered at all. Sherlock could hear his name be said over and over. Sherlock whispered in his ear again, “I’m going to remove my hand from your mouth John. Do _not_ make a sound.”

Sherlock removed his hand as promised gripping John by the hips and proceeded to slam in to him. Brushing over John's prostate with each pass. John bit his lip to keep from crying out with pleasure. “Mmhhh. Ah.” Sherlock reached around and started stroking John quickly in sync with his thrust. Leaning over again he sucked on the back of John’s neck, his sweet spot.

“Fuuuuck! Sherlock!” John cried out.

“Shhhh John. Oh my John, you feel so good...mmm.”

John’s back stiffened as he came all over Sherlock’s hand and perhaps on the back of the couch. He had bit down hard on his arm to keep from crying out.

Sherlock thrust harder. “Almost there John. Almost...ooh….Mmm...Ahhh John I’m coming....christ!” Sherlock collapsed against John’s back. Both men breathing heavy.

Sherlock righted himself, taking out a handkerchief wiped himself and John off. Folding it up and placing it in an inside pocket.

Sherlock fixed his clothes and proceeded to pull John’s pants and trousers back up, securing them in place. John tilted his head up, kissing Sherlock gently. “Better?” he asked.

“Of course. You always keep me right John.”

After the men had caught their breaths and looked as normal as possible they walked down the hall to the grieving widow.

“Mrs. Hanaimaker?”

“Yes?” the woman was still sobbing.

“I hate to inform you that your husband killed himself.

“He wouldn’t do that.” she denied.

“I know. That is why Scotland Yard is in the hall to take you into custody. You found out how in debt you were on account of your husbands gambling problem and you got angry. You slipped him a bit of poison and then called us two days later. Pretending to be away on holiday.”

The police walked in putting her in handcuffs. Sherlock winked at the now silently fuming woman and walked out of her flat with John trailing behind.


End file.
